Orochi Nobuyuki
Orochi Nobuyuki (信行 大蛇 Nobuyuki Orochi) is an NPC of wikia user 72Kore. Please do NOT use this OC without any permission from 72Kore, including roleplays, fanfictions and so on. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well even if it's just adding categories. Personality Orochi displays a spooky disposition and the strangest hobby of placing curses on everyone around him. In fact, he is extremely obsessed with curses that his life seems to revolve solely around for it. Strangely, he also seems to take great pleasure in scaring and disturbing others, admitting that he'd been scaring people in multiple "tests of courage" since childhood, and even writing very grim and depressing pieces online, taking pride in disturbing everyone till they lose their appetite. He is actually a quite sweet person at heart that purely doesn't know how to deal with anyone other than cursing them, which leading him to not talking to most of the people in general as they initially thinks that he means harm. Notably, he shows obvious hatred of anything so-called "things that emits positive waves" by him, which ranges from cheerful people to corny positive songs, as he will hold his head in pain when he's near one. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * Strength - '''6 * '''Dexterity - '''5 * '''Stamina - '''3 Social * '''Charisma '- '''2 * '''Manipulation' '- '''1 * '''Appearance - '''3 Mental * '''Perception - '''4 * '''Intelligence - '''6 * '''Wits - '''3 Abilities Preferred Weapon Orochi's one and only weapon he uses is his curses he carries around him, ranging from normal curses to death curses. Skills * '''Animals - '''0 * '''Crafts - '''1 * '''Drive - '''0 * '''Etiquette - '''5 * '''Firearms - '''2 * '''Larceny - '''3 * '''Melee - '''1 * '''Performance - '''5 * '''Stealth - '''4 * '''Survival - '''5 * '''Swimming - '''6 * '''Kawaiiness - '''3 Knowledges * '''Academics - '''5 * '''Computer - '''2 * '''Finance - '''1 * '''Investigation - '''6 * '''Law - '''1 * '''Medicine - '''0 * '''Occult - '''10 * '''Science - '''3 * '''Cooking - '''5 Powers and Mutations Since Orochi is a human, he doesn't posses any power or mutations in general. Abilities Curses Orochi is very knowledgeable in areas concerning curses, and is capable of planting various types of them effectively although it's mostly self-taught. Possessions Various Dark and Horror Books Orochi takes a big interest in books that feature dark themes that will make people feel depressed, and carries one around him almost every single day. He is mostly likely inspired by this to write pieces in the same genre online, taking pride in disgusting everyone. Curses This being this hobby, him carrying them around isn't so surprising. Ranging from normal ones that cause misfortune to deadly curses. Self-explanatory. The Curses of Soul Stealing After he claimed that Tsubasa Yoshitaka "stole his soul away", Orochi started carrying around a satchel full with curses so called "soul-stealing curses" by him. It consists many strange "curses" like his and Tsubasa's hair entwined, a pair of chopsticks that is written their names on each one, a paper that is written Tsubasa's name for a hundred times, and various pictures of him as well. He is commented multiple times that those are not curses but merely plays of lovesick girls, but he never listened. Trivia * Orochi's name is actually taken from "Yamata no Orochi" (八岐の大蛇), a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon that was slain by the Shinto storm-god Susanoo. It was chosen merely as comical effect. * He uses the pronoun "Watakushi" (私) to refer as himself. It is unknown why he uses this since this is the most formal way to say "I" in Japanese. * Mixdere-senpai has no idea why anyone would find this OC attractive as she actually tried to make him as creepy and unattractive as possible. ''(Editor's Note: I'm talking to you guys, Porcy, Game and Rasp...I'm talking to you...) * At some point Orochi always wearing thick clothing even on hot summer days became a huge mystery between students, and some suspected it's to hide some sort of demonic spirit attached, that would die if he exposed his skin and most notably that he's probably sexually attracted to the scarf. ** Unfortunately none of the above can be confirmed. Category:Human Category:Males Category:Students Category:Sixth Years Category:Homosexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Occult Club Category:NPCs Category:72Kore's NPCs